It is well known in the art to provide a serving dish with a supply of food to be dispensed from there onto the plates of individual diners. In dispensing food from the serving dish, it is not uncommon for a diner to inadvertently spill or drop some of the food onto the table. This may soil a table or tablecloth. It may result in the contamination or loss of food. In some situations, a diner will lift the serving dish partially over his plate, and then slide the food from one to the other to avoid a mishap. This may not be possible or comfortable for some individuals.